


At Last

by WesternStar



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Draco and Bowen are in Love, Dragon/Human, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars, Short & Sweet, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternStar/pseuds/WesternStar
Summary: A stray lock of hair fell into Bowen’s face, tickling his nose. He was just about to pull one of his hands away from the dragon to brush it away when Draco tucked it behind his ear, never breaking eye contact. The knight saw those amber pools mirror his affection in a way that made his knees grow weak. It was dazzling and overwhelming like the scent of honeysuckle on a warm summer evening.***A short fluffy Draco/Bowen fanfiction, which could quite possibly turn into a series of wee fics.I wrote this for those who crave serious Drowen softness (including myself).PS: Please, excuse my English. I’m not a native speaker and I still have a lot to learn.
Relationships: Bowen/Draco (Dragonheart)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	At Last

A soft touch of calloused fingers against his nose was what woke Draco from a deep, dreamless slumber. He snorted and tried to ignore it, thinking Bowen must’ve moved his bedroll closer to him in search of warmth and his arm somehow ended up on his face. He noted to not move or roll onto his left side – he didn’t want to crush the knight’s considerably fragile body or to hurt him in any other way. 

The hand moved, bringing him back to consciousness once again, and he frowned in slight bewilderment as it traveled to his cheek, then down to his jawline. Bowen was _caressing_ him. Lightly, slowly... tenderly even. It wasn’t what Draco was used to. But he was basking in the affection that was seeping into his very soul through the knight’s calloused fingertips and so, he didn’t open his eyes just yet. He figured, the moment Bowen would realize that he was awake, he’d back off. 

It was so strange yet beautiful to feel someone else’s touch after the many months and years he had spent alone in a dark, hopeless cave. Bowen’s hand slid down to his neck, exploring the texture of his scales, and then even lower. Slowly but surely, it was nearing his heart. And it was too close. Way too close to the hidden red scar on his heart and Draco quickly changed his attitude. Rising up with eyes wide open, he accidentally shoved the man’s arm away with one of his alabaster horns. 

Bowen cleared his throat as hotness rushed to his cheeks, coloring them red, and stuttered: “I-I... Uh... I w-was just checking whether y-you were...” 

He took a deep breath. Scratching his nape, he glanced into the dragon’s eyes. Just for a moment but it was enough. Those deep amber orbs were observing him and he thought that he had gone too far. He was just about to apologize when he noticed that Draco was smiling at him. So kindly. So knowingly. 

Bowen couldn’t quite describe what passed between them as their gazes connected, but his heart skipped a beat. With a stomach full of a tingly sensation, he watched Draco reach for his arm and take gentle hold of it. He let out a short breath, feeling the dragon’s piercing eyes full of uncanny power examine him from head to toe. Right away, Bowen realized that he couldn’t come up with a cover story for his action. His companion would see right through it. 

“Yes, Bowen?” Draco’s voice was soothingly deep and soft as he spoke. 

“There is no particular reason why I did that. You just... seemed so calm and peaceful that I wanted to share the feeling with you. It’s been a while since I slept properly. For whatever reason, I keep waking up in the middle of the night and can’t fall asleep,” the knight explained quietly, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. 

“Hmm, let’s see if we can fix that.” 

Draco used his wing to guide Bowen closer to his chest and basically pressed him flush against it. The knight noticed that his friend was still holding his hand, perhaps even more delicately than before, and felt the dragon’s arm settle on his back. Bowen’s cheeks turned even redder. 

“Is this okay?” the dragon asked, seeing a slight change in his expression. 

Bowen nodded and boldly traced the long scar on Draco’s nose with the tips of his fingers. They both were warriors and years of fighting left many visible marks on them. His gaze fell upon his partner’s back, where the thin lines left by lances and arrows shined in the starlight. They reminded him of what man’s hatred can do. How it stains everything good in the world and twists the mind. 

A stray lock of hair fell into Bowen’s face, tickling his nose. He was just about to pull one of his hands away from the dragon to brush it away when Draco tucked it behind his ear, never breaking eye contact. The knight saw those amber pools mirror his affection in a way that made his knees grow weak. It was dazzling and overwhelming like scent of honeysuckle on a warm summer evening. 

Something was slowly drawing him close to the dragon and that mesmerizing force seemed to get the better of Draco too. As they were leaning in, Bowen noticed that his partner’s chest was rising and falling fast. His heart must’ve been pounding just as quickly as his own. He almost gasped when their noses touched, hot puffs of breath escaping from their slightly open mouths. 

The moment of tension was fueling Bowen’s need. He let out a quiet groan as he watched the dragon’s gaze flicker from his eyes to his parted lips. The knight was too dumbstruck to make a move and close the distance between them. His partner, on the other hand, was prepared to take the lead. 

Draco just smiled, mouth grazing Bowen’s own, and lovingly brushed his temple with the side of his palm. He tilted his head slightly and slowly sucked on the knight’s plush bottom lip. The dragon was tense and still until Bowen kissed him back fiercely. The whole world vanished at once and the man’s swollen lips, warm small tongue, and smooth skin were the only things in existence. 

The knight moaned. The kiss wasn’t just an act of desire. It was a confession of affection and loyalty as well as a solemn promise. He was eager to explore it further and, pressing his entire body into Draco’s, carefully pulled away. There was a wide smile on his lips as he opened his eyes and they both chuckled. Perhaps because they were fools, perhaps because they were finally free of tension – it didn’t really matter. 

“Draco.” Bowen whispered his name as if it were a wish, completely intoxicated by the rush of emotion. For a while, the sounds of crickets and rustling leaves filled the air around them, creating a midnight symphony, while they shared the most tender looks. “Oh, Draco,” he sighed as the dragon nuzzled his exposed collarbone and kissed lines all the way up to his ear. 

The dragon purred and let go of the knight’s arm, seeking more of his incapacitating caresses. He scratched his back with the tips of his claws and felt Bowen shiver in pleasure. Draco wanted to give him more. He was about to kiss the man again when Bowen rested his forehead against his chin and placed his palms on either side of the dragon’s face. 

“It would seem that I am not helping you fall asleep at all. Actually, I might be supporting the contrary,” Draco remarked quietly, knuckles brushing his partner’s spine from its top to the very bottom. Even though he wasn’t able to see Bowen’s face, he sensed that the knight was smiling. 

But... Draco could also smell a slight hint of _uncertainty_ in the man’s scent. 

He frowned. 

“Little one, we need to talk about what comes next. We made quite a step forward and I want to be sure that I won’t do anything that could make you feel uncomfortable, thinking that I have your consent. If... if you feel like we should back off and never do anything like this again, say it and worry not. I will understand.” 

“I know,” Bowen uttered, tilting his head up in order to face his companion. “I would like this to mean that from now on, we are more than just friends.” He blushed a bright crimson and touched the dragon’s well-muscled arm. “I’ve been thinking about this, about _you_ , for the past few days and I figured that what I feel is true and right. I love you and screw what society may think about it. The only person’s opinion I care to hear is yours, Draco.” 

The dragon closed his eyes for a moment and the corners of his mouth rose even higher. He almost couldn’t believe that he found someone who requited his love and fondness. They complemented each other, two broken, hurt hearts fitting together perfectly as if they were always meant to be one. 

Draco huffed and kissed Bowen once more. 

“I love you too,” he confessed. “More than words can express. And as much as I want to coddle you and let you experience every aspect of my affection, I think it will be better if we sleep on that. Just to be sure. It is never good to make important decisions in the heat and passion of a moment.” 

Bowen nodded. He sat down, leaning against the dragon’s warm body, and buried the side of his face into his partner’s scales. Draco wished him goodnight, wing coming to cover him like a blanket, and turned to the starry sky. He watched the glittering souls of his brethren for a while before settling to sleep himself, musing if he will ever shine on the night’s dark curtain with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this short story. Please, let me know what you think about it in the comments. It would make me really happy.


End file.
